


What Lust Will Drive a Man to Do

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred will do anything to come, Arthur gets the crew involved, Arthur pushes Alfred's limits, Begging, Begging To Come, Blow Job, But Alfred is pretty much down for anything at this rate, Coming down throat, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Pirate AU, Praise, Profanity, Public Masturbation, Slave Alfred, Subspace, captain arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Alfred is begging Arthur to come. He says he will do anything. Arthur accepts that challenge.





	What Lust Will Drive a Man to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcwollybob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwollybob/gifts).



      "You really want to come?"

        "Yes, y-yes, please Captain, I need it..."

        "Beg for it."

        "Anything, oh god, please..."

        There was a pause, accompanied by the whines and pants of the slave.

        "Anything, you say?"

        "P-Please..." Alfred begged.

        "Up, boy."

        Alfred obeyed dutifully like the good slave he was, eyes glazed over with need, his cock hard and leaking and swollen with the need to come. 

        Arthur took him by the neck and pulled him out of the cabin, and Alfred bit his lip as he realized they were going to the deck. As Arthur kicked open the door and the bright light hit Alfred's eyes, the slave closed his eyes.

        The two were met with the sound of bustling crew, which quickly fell quiet as the fully clothed captain and his stark naked slave came out. 

        "Hello, lads! My little slave here," Arthur shook Alfred, "said that he'd do anythin' to come. I have somethin' up my sleeve!"

        The crew cheered as Arthur's words.

        "On your knees, slave," Arthur growled. As the American fell to his knees, the crowd jeered and whistled. "First mate, over here."

        The first mate raised his eyebrows, getting pats on the back and he was shoved forward, grinning as he walked up to his captain, bowing slightly in respect. "Sir?" 

        "You did well this last raid. How's about I reward you?"

        "It would be much appreciated, sir...!" The excitement in the man's voice was thinly veiled.

        Arthur turned to Alfred. "You said you'd do anything to come, correct? Well, suck this lad's cock here, in front o' everyone, and I'll let ya come after he does."

        Alfred moaned, his eyes half-lidded as he nodded in agreement. Arthur grinned. "Look at how eager he is, how he's practically begging for cock..." 

        Arthur grabbed Alfred's head and the slave's mouth fell open, his tongue out. The first mate undid his trousers, pulling out his cock and grinning as Alfred licked at the head, then was shoved down to the root. Arthur let go of Alfred's hair and the slave slid back, coughing before starting at his own pace, bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace, hollowing his cheeks that were burning red at the hoots and hollers of the crew. 

        "Mm, fuck...," the first mate breathed, thrusting his hips into Alfred's mouth.

        "Good, eh? He's had a lot of practice," Arthur responded, cackling.

        Alfred let his eyes flutter shut as he kept up the pace, breathing heavily through his nose and hoping that the other man was close. There was something less than pleasing about sucking anyone's cock but his captain's, but if his captain wanted him to suck another man's cock, he would do so. 

        Soon the other man's hips were getting more erratic, and his breath came heavy and quick. Alfred almost choked as the cum hit his throat, not having expected it. He coughed as the cock was removed from his mouth, then was slapped by Arthur, who commanded him to swallow. He did.

        "As promised, your turn," Arthur stated, gesturing toward Alfred's erection. 

        Alfred blinked, his eyes widening as he realized he would be finishing in front of the entire crew.

        "What, you have an objection? Not like I ever stated as to how you'd be gettin' off, now am I right?"

        Alfred's face burned red as he shook his head no, he didn't have any objections. Licking his lips, he made eye contact with Arthur and started fisting his cock, attempting to block out the cacophony of cheers and laughter of the crew, the way that many of the crew were palming erections of their own. 

        He leaned his head back, panting as the familiar fire stirred in his lower stomach, as the tension built and built, as he watched Arthur smiling and nodding and smirking at him in approval. 

        "Come, bitch," he breathed, tugging Alfred's hair upwards. 

        In response, Alfred shuddered and let out a long moan, followed by a whimper and heavy breathing as he spilled himself all over his hand, drooling. 

        "That's a good boy, yes?" Arthur smiled, watching as Alfred bit his lip and bowed his head. "Such a good boy for your captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Gaayyyyy gay ah i'm gay 
> 
> I want to be in a bdsm relationship
> 
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
